The Soul Eater Band
by Chocolate Eating Monster 963
Summary: When Maka get stuck in a town with everyone head over heals for Soul Eater, a band on their way to being known world wide. But one thing is holding them back, writing songs. What happens when Maka is found to have written many songs that the band wants? And what happens if she falls for the lead singer while having another chase her?
1. Chapter 1 - What's Soul Eater?

**Hey! So this is my new story and stuff so review if you like it! I know it's sort of a classic but hopefully you'll like it. Unlike my last story this is Soul x Maka. This is NOT in the Soul Eater world so there is no meister and weapon D:. Anywho you should also know that I'm using songs from other shows and stuff so I do NOT own these songs! I also don't own Soul Eater, just using the characters :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's the Soul's!" Every teen girl in the halls shouts. Causing a tyrant of student bodies to flow down the hall towards, "The Soul's". How creative. Clinging to my locker for dear life while hoping not to be swept away in the tide of student body.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Someone called as the slammed into me efficiently closing by locker and making me fall on to the floor. There I was trampled and kicked as the all swept over me.

_**At least I won't have to deal with this for long. **_I thought, which is trued, the max we stay anywhere is about three months. And by 'we' mean me and my workaholic father. And he mainly works just to pay off his millions of dollars of debt that he got in the past. So we still have about ten more years of this, oh joy.

He works for this big insurance company as a janitor… Yeah, so he's almost always at work and because of his debt we live in a rundown neighborhood with vandalizing kids and the police officers visit daily.

"Make way here comes the Gentle Soul!' Someone shout and I could hear the shuffling of feet as the made way for their precious 'Gentle Soul', what the hell does that mean?

I went to sit it, my ankle throbbed and so did my smashed fingers. I had a goose bump on the back of my head and I definitely had some bruises on my back. I groaned as I looked down at my red, swelling ankle.

"Are you okay?" I heard a gentle voice and everyone gasped. I look up to see a girl with raven hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She had soft features, and was obviously beautiful.

"Miss? Are you alright?" She repeated blue eyes clouding with worry.

"Um, yeah…" She bent over holding out a hand, a gentle smile on her gorgeous face.

"Would like some help up?" She asked and I nodded, taking her hand.

She pulled me up and when I was on my feet my ankle protested and screamed in pain causing me to fall down wincing. "Ah!" I cried and bit my lip to cut it short as my ankle burned.

"Oh no!" She yelled getting on her knees, "Are you okay?" She looked down at my ankle which was now twice the size of what it should be. "Oh, you're ankle! Here, we'll get you to the nurse." She bit her lip looking back. "Kid! Black Star!"

Soon there was to boys, _hot _boys coming through. "What?" one said, he had gleaming yellowish gold eyes, clear skin, and his hair was jet black apart from the three stripes on one side.

"Who's _that_?" The other said, this one had tan skin and was much more built compared to the other one with spiky electric blue hair and glowing blue eyes. He inspected me, frowning obviously not please with my looks.

"Later, she needs to see the nurse quickly." The girl said quickly before she turned to me, "Don't panic! Just breath and focus on something else."

"Um, it's really okay—" I protested but she was already going on to the boys.

"Will one of you take her? Please? Her ankle hurts, she can't even stand." Okay, she's making it seem way worse than it is.

The golden eyed stood there looking me over, his calm, composed face never wavering. "I'll do it." He said walking over.

I heard gasps and then a roar of whispering. All of a sudden the boys arms slipped under me and I jumped. He looked at me his eyebrows furrowing together, "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

"N-no…" I stuttered and blushed, he smiled.

He stood me in his arm and I could catch the girl students death glares and some boys. "Oh I see, are you my fan?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Fan? Why would I be your fan?" There was a collection of gasps and his eyebrows rose.

We reached the nurses office and he was chuckling and shaking his head. We entered and the nurse who was dealing with some boy with a head ache dropped the pills onto the floor and rushed over to us. "Oh Calm Soul—I mean Mr. Shinigami how can I be of assistance?" She batted her eyelashes and she took a strange pose by entwining her fingers and pushing them down causing her fore arms to make her chest pop out. Oh…

Calm Soul or Mr. Shinigami or whatever gave her a dazzling smile, "Actually this girl here has hurt her ankle, would you please treat her?"

The nurses face fell a bit but then she brightened, "Well of course! If you would just sit her in a chair I will treat her right away."

Kid nodded and thanked her before sitting me down in a chair. He looked at me a smile reappearing, "So you really don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose not." He chuckled and eyed me a moment, "I never caught your name."

"Maka, you? Unless 'Calm Soul' is your real name. What's up with that anyway? That girl was… what was it… Gentle Soul?"

His smile brightened, "No, my name is Kid. Calm Soul is a nick name. Just like Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki? Oh that girl with the black hair? She was nice." I commented, Kid nodded and sat next to be.

"Yes that's her, she very kind and gentle that's why people call her Gentle Soul. But anyway, how did you hurt your ankle?"

I scoffed, "I got trampled by the school."

Kid winced, "And only your ankle got hurt? That's good I guess. I'm sorry though."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Ms. Albarn," the nurse sighed coming over and pretty much staring at Kid the whole time, "What seems to be the problem?" She said glancing at me.

"My ankle, it got stepped on. It's swollen and I can't walk on it." I answered and Kid stood.

The nurse touch it and I flinched jerking it away. She nodded, "Ms. Albarn it seems that you have sprained it. You're going to need to go to the docters office."

"I-I can't!" I yelped and the nurse and Kid looked at me wide eyed. I blushed and looked down. _**Dad, would kill me if he had to pay a hospital bill. **_"Erm, can't I just put some ice on it? Maybe bandage it?"

"Well you need to see a docter to make sure it's not fractured, I'll call your parents." She stood but I grabbed her wrist.

"No! Really it's fine. I'm sure I can just bandage it, no problem. See nothing fractured." I rolled my ankle and cried out in pain against my will at the excruciating pain. Well that didn't go as planned.

"Maka!" Kid said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright? I think you shout really go see a doctor."

"No, I can't." I argued. the nurse stood and went to the phone.

"Mr. Albarn? Yes this Deaths Women and Men Academy nurse. It appears that your daughter has a sprained and maybe fractured ankle and we would like you to come take her to a hospital for further treatment." She listened, "What? Sir? Hello? Hello?!" She slammed the phoned down, "He hung up on me."

Kid looked at me and I sighed, "He won't come, I'll have to treat it myself –"

"May I take her to the hospital?" Kid spoke up and I stared at him dumb founded.

"What? Kid, you shouldn't. Really I can—"

"Mr. Shinigami I'm sorry but a student cannot take a student out of school to go to the hospital." The nurse said.

"My father owns the school I'm sure he would allow it." Kid said.

"Mr. Shinigami—" I caught Kid roll his eyes before he took a step to the nurse.

A hand slipped to the small of her back and the other to her chin as he forced her to look up at him. It was now that I realized how tall he was. The leaned down and the nurse was practically putty in his hands. "Please miss, let me and my friend out. I would be very grateful for your sweetness that matches your looks." He leaned down to her ear, "It can be our little secret."

"Y-yes M-Mr. S-Shinig-gami…" The nurse sighed and Kid back away.

"Thank you." He said before picking me up and I winced, "Sorry, does it hurt?"

I nodded, "But I can handle it."

He smiled and we walked out where we were swarmed by students, "Calm Soul, I'm hurt too!" "Calm Soul, help!" "Calm Soul, carry me!"

"Please excuse me and be sure not touch Maka." Kid spoke evenly and the students made a path the Kid took, "Thank you."

Everyone was whispering and throwing nasty glares at me. Kid took me outside and I squinted from the light.

"You really don't have to do this." I protested and Kid shook his head.

"Please, don't worry. I want to."

"Kid!" He stopped walking and turned.

I looked over and saw a two blondes bounding over. They, like Tsubaki, were gorgeous. One was taller and had darkish sleek, strait long hair with dark blue eyes and olive skin. The other was short and had a more childish face with a more short choppy hair that light, lighter blue eyes and skin just a tad bit light.

"Where are you going?" The taller one asked, before glancing down at me, "And who's she?"

"Oh~ her ankle is all pink like cotton candy!" The other said pointing at my ankle.

The tall one looked at it and winced, "Yeowch."

"Liz, Patty, this is Maka. Make this is Liz and Patty." Kid introduced us.

"Hi hi!" Patty waved grinning widely.

"Hey." Liz did a small smile.

"Hello…" I whispered and Kid took a step back.

"Well we should get going; Maka needs to go to the hospital."

"You're taking her? Isn't that against the rules?" Liz asked.

"I… worked something out." I blushed at the memory and Kid looked down and laughed. "I'll call you later."

He took me to his car which was a nice sleek care that you only see in movies. He gently set on the leather seat and shut the door. He got in the driver's side and we had small talk on the way.

* * *

At the doctor's office it turned out that I didn't have a fracture just a really bad sprain. I got a brace and was told to use crutches for a couple days. Ice it a few times a day for 15-20 minutes and keep it elevated. I couldn't thank Kid enough, he bought everything. Ice packs, pain relievers, brace, crutches, and the doctor.

"Thank you so much." I said gazing at him with awe.

"Maka, honestly you're welcome. You don't have to thank me every twenty seconds." He chuckled. "Want to get some coffee before we head back?"

"No! You've already done enough for me." I said shaking my head.

"Okay… In that case you can in with me while I get myself a cup of coffee." He said parking at a coffee shop. Now this wasn't my normal coffee shop like one of those from McDonald's or maybe even one of those little stands. This was a Star Bucks, and I mean a big one. Not one tucked away in the corner of a Wal-Mart or Target.

I've never gone to Star Bucks because I thought it was just a rip off, three dollars for a small coffee? No thank you.

"I'll get your door." Kid said before getting out and coolly jogging over to my side where he opened the door. Even the way his hair flopped when he ran was overly sexy. "Milady," He said.

I awkwardly pulled out my crutches and when I got them out I went to stand and— Owe, that hurt. Me being the smooth person I am hit the top of his car sending me back in. I rubbed my cranium as Kid laughed, "Are you alright?" Right smooth, about as smooth as sand paper.

"I'm fine…" I said trying again, this time I practically jumped onto my Crutches sending me forward. I squealed as I nearly face planted into the side walk but all of a sudden a strong firm hand landed on my abdomen efficiently stopping my fall.

"I would have never guessed how clumsy you are." Kid chuckled as he pulled me up, "How did you make it through a day."

"Without a messed up ankle." I retorted as I leaned against his car while got my crutches. As I got situated and finally managed to get into the store he sat me at a small window booth. The seat where red and plushy, everything was neat and bright and the smell of fresh coffee was wafting through out the place.

"Caramel Mocha or Vanilla Cappuccino?" Kid said sitting down with two cup of steaming coffee.

I groaned, "You said you wouldn't get anything for me! I don't want either."

Kid feigned hurt, "So you'll just let me waste the money I used to get these out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Vanilla Cappuccino…" I grumbled and he smiled.

"Calm Soul!" A girl shouted as she jogged over to us, "That is you right?"

"I guess…" He sighed, "How can I help you?"

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked all giddy, I raised my eyebrows at Kid. She handed him a gold sharpie and a book that he took and quickly signed.

He smiled kindly at the girl, "Is that all?"

She blushed and fidgeted, "Can I have a pic?" Kid nodded and rolled his eyes at me before going back to his polite self. "Mom!" She waved her over before taking a pose next to Kid who just did a dazzling smile. "Take a pic." The girl demanded and her mom nodded taking at least ten pictures of them. I just sat there confused out of my mind.

"Honey, let's go. Your father is waiting and we are disrupting them." Her mom said sweetly, "Thank Calm Soul, we'll see at the café on Friday alright?"

Kid nodded, "It was no problem ma'am." When they left he deflated, his chin in his palm and he sipped his coffee.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized suddenly.

"Why did she want an autograph? Are you famous?" I asked and he chuckled and pointed at a poster.

SOUL EATER PERFORMANCE

DEATH CITY CAFÉ

APRIL 23

7:00 P.M. – 9:00 P.M.

Under the words was a picture of—Omigod it's them! Tsubaki was playing base, the two blondes I met earlier, Liz and Patty, were off to the side mouth's open while singing and playing guitar. Then there was Kid, he was on a machine probably doing techno sounds, there was that blue headed boy playing the drums. And in the front… Was another boy white hair, eyes closed and his mouth open, he was jumping while holding the mice and let me tell you. He was the most attractive thing I have ever seen.

"Your coffee is getting cold." Kid said.

"You guys are a band!?" I squeaked, looking at them.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger I know but pleeeeaaasse review if you like it. I'm going to want one review before continuing this. **** BYE BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Jerk Soul Eater Evans

**Yay! SO I actually did review's Yay! :D! It means alot that people actually gave up the time to try out my story :)**** I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own any song's or Soul Eater.**

* * *

He nodded, "Our band is called Soul Eater obviously and you see that white hair one?" I nodded, of course I saw him he was in the very front. "His name is Soul Eater Evans. He's the one who found the band, he's lead singer and all."

"What are you?" I asked.

"Oh I can control sounds and make techno stuff. I play almost any instrument depending on the song."

"So is that how you guys get the whole Soul thing?" I asked.

"Yes, they are supposed to go with our personalities, Tsubaki is Gentle Soul, I'm Calm Soul, Black Star is Proud Soul, Liz is Natural Soul, Patty is Silly Soul, and then there's Soul, some people call him King Soul, or Best Soul." Kid explained as I sipped my coffee.

"Oh… So you guys aren't like world known or anything?"

"We're getting there but we just can't write songs."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Songs?"

"Yeah, we mainly do like stuff like punk mixed in with normal." Kid shrugged, "But we just have to do parodies and not make our own songs…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well hope fully something will come to you." I said sheepishly. I would offer some of my songs but I decided against it. They aren't that good so I would probably just end up embarrassing myself.

We finished our coffee in comfortable silence and we went out to his car. "Should I take you home?" He asked.

"No!" How embarrassing would it be for him to see that I lived in a rundown dump?

He raised his eyebrows, "Err, I need my stuff… So you can just… Take me to school and I can walk home… From there… Please…" I said my voice getting quieter and my face getting redder.

"If you insist." He said slowly s if I were a ticking time bomb.

We got back in an awkward silence and I managed to get out of the car this time. He turned and thanked him and walked around the car.

"You're very welcome." He smiled, "Thank you for making my day enjoyable and letting me do something for someone." He took my hand and lifted it to his mouth as he gently pressed his lips to it. "We should do this again, bye Maka."

With that he placed my hand on the bar of the crutch. Before getting in his car driving off leaving me beat red, heart racing, and butterflies in the stomach.

_**WHAT THE FUCK?! **_

I staggered for a moment and turned around to see a huge crowd of students staring wide eyed including the Soul Eater band. That was the first time I saw Soul in person. He was even more handsome with his long spiky white hair hanging in his face. His hands in his pockets as he eyed me I couldn't see them very well though. I blushed realizing that I was staring and hobbled past them into the building.

"Hey!" I turned to see Tsubaki bounding up the steps, "How's your ankle?" She asked seeing my brace.

"Could be better," I remarked as I got to my locker.

"Ha, I bet." She fidgeted and obviously wanted to ask about me and Kid. "So, um, about you and Kid…"

"I do not know." I said as I balanced on one foot trying to get my locker open.

"But he—" I

"I know, he seriously did that out of the blue." I said wobbling while trying to get my text book.

Tsubaki wasn't paying attention as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to sort things out in her head.

I shut my locker a little too hard and the weight of my bag and two textbooks didn't help as I fell backwards. I squeak and Tsubaki's eyes widened as she reached out.

"Oomph!" someone said as my body hit theirs. Their hands going under my armpits to keep me steady. "Pay attention!" He grumbled throwing me to Tsubaki who caught me.

"Soul don't be like that, she didn't mean to." Tsubaki said and I froze. Soul? As in Soul Eater Evans? I turned and sure enough there he stood in all his glory.

"I'm sorry." I blushed and he glanced at my injured ankle.

He grumbled, "Just watch out next time." with that he walked off.

While I got situated Tsubaki apologized more time than I can count. "Here let me hold your things." She offered taking my bag.

"You don't have to." I said and she shook her head.

"It's the least I can do, I can drive you home too."

"No!" I screeched again and stared at me wide eyed, "Um, it's okay. I can walk."

"Well okay…" Tsubaki said and handed me my stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called as I hobbled away. I just waved without turning around.

* * *

"Hey you!"

I turned at the school door to see a group of four girls; one had long blonde hair with vivid purple eyes. Another had fiery red hair cut in a short choppy pixie with emerald green eyes. A taller one had long purple hair in a side pony tall and blue eyes. The one in the front had black hair with Cleopatra hair and brown eyes. They all though had three white stripes on the right side identical to Kids.

The marched up to me their hands on their hips and eyes narrow, "Who do you think you are? To go and steal Gentle Soul from everyone?"

"Gentle Soul?" I questioned and the tall one growled and barked, "Hey! Just because you're injured doesn't mean that I'm not afraid to hurt you even more."

I widened my eyes and stuff my chin out, "And who do you think you are, to march up to random strangers and threaten them? I could report you to the school principle for threatening to induce harm on me for no legitimate reason."

Their eyes widened and the red head pulled off a sneer, "Oh so we bug you one time and you go and tattle?" they snickered.

"No, so only keep it at one time, or else I will." I turned to walk away but my bag slipped causing my crutches to fall away and make me lose balance. I wobbled for a moment trying to keep from falling before the short blonde one pushed me over.

"Whoops." She had a high squeaky voice that was annoying as hell.

My ankle throbbed and bit my lip. They all laughed and the purple haired girl leaned over, "Fine we'll keep this at one time but we'll be sure to make sure you never forget it."

I looked around and saw that the students were just passing by without a thought. Some looked at me and whispered to their friend laughing. What did I do to deserve this?

"Maka?" I heard and saw the Soul Eater band heading toward the building. Kid and Tsubaki looked over worriedly and the rest paused to see they were talking to.

When they saw it was me Tsubaki look worried and Kid looked more upset, almost angry. They both rushed over and Patty followed, "Oh its Maka!" She squealed happily and followed.

Soul glanced at me before he kept on walking into the building and for some reason causing my heart to sink. Liz looked torn as she glanced at Patty to Soul and back again, eventually she jogged after Soul. Black Star shrugged obviously seeing that three others were after me and decided to keep walking.

The girls squealed and ran one purposing kicked my bad ankle cause me to cry out. Kid was now by my side looking at my ankle, he looked at my face contorted in pain and frowned his eyes turning a darker shade of gold as anger settled over him.

Tsubaki rushed over to my head, "Oh are you okay?! You didn't hit your head did you? Did they hurt your ankle more?"

Kid shook his head, "No they just gave it a good kick, I bet it hurt."

"Why did they want to hurt Maka?" Patty asked innocently.

This caught both Tsubaki's and Kid's attention as they looked at me expectantly. I groaned as I sat up, "They… They said something about me stealing Kid."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and looked at Kid who's eyebrows were furrowed.

Patty giggled, "Well obviously you didn't steal him, he's right here!"

I cracked a smile, "Can someone help me get up?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Okay!" And Kid nodded still in thought. Eventually they hoisted me up and I was on my way to class. Kid walked me.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. If happens again please tell me." He said as we entered.

People stared at us and the murmuring began. I looked down, bashful.

"Just ignore them, it'll pass soon." He murmured, "Keep your chin up. I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

I blushed madly and I looked ahead, I could see the smile creep onto his face.

The first three classes flew by as normal, learn, get the assignment, finish it before bell. I never end up with homework, so most night I work. I mainly work at convenience stores or fast food restaurants. It's nice to have saving for my food since dad always eats at work.

Standing I hobbled my way to my locker. I successfully put away my stuff away but I did waver a bit. I closed my locker and was on my way to the cafeteria when Tsubaki ran up behind me.

"Hey!" She said cheerily.

I smiled, "Hi, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, lunch." She fell in step with me, "Hey, why don't you eat with us? We normally eat at the café."

"You're allowed to leave school to eat lunch?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that? Wow, don't get out much. No offense!" She sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't make a lot of real friends so I'm that good with words. Anyway do you want to get lunch?"

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah sure, but I'm not sure if I have enough money…" I feel my back pocket only hearing a jingle of change.

"I'll buy it for you." Tsubaki insisted but I shook my head.

"No it's really okay, maybe I should just eat here."

"You already said you would though, honestly it's no biggy. Please!" She smiled at e and I sighed.

"Fine, but only because you insisted." I remarked and she clapped happily.

"Alright let's go!" I followed her out to long shiny black limo. My jaw went slack as Tsubaki turned, "Are you okay?"

I numbly nodded and I waddled down and the door opened to reveal a slightly surprised Kid.

"Maka?" He asked before a smile quirked his lips.

"Tsubaki wanted…"

"Oh don't act so surprised, you said I could bring a friend along." Tsubaki cut in for me, "Can you get in?"

Tsubaki helped me balance on one foot as I slid my crutches in. Then I hunkered down to get in and of course banged my head while entering. I heard Kid chuckle as I clamped my eyes shut and rubbed my head.

"Look its Maka!" I heard Patty squeal as Tsubaki hopped in next to me.

"Oh, hey." I heard Liz.

"Why is she here?" I heard the voice of Black Star announce.

My eyes slowly opened and to my horror everyone's eyes were on me. But I couldn't find Soul and again to my horror he was right next to me! Of course he had a frown on as he probably glared at me through his dark shades.

I turned away and Tsubaki laughed, "Because I brought her here, you shouldn't be so rude."

I looked down and squeaked out a small hello.

We arrived at the café and Soul was first to get out, then it was Liz and Patty, then Tsubaki and Black Star, Kid would've normally got out last I guess but he stayed to help me. Once I successfully tripped a couple times I finally entered, and of course overly away at Kids hand on the small of my back in attempt to keep me steady.

* * *

After lunch which went rather smoothly, the drove me back in time for my next three classes. I found out I had Kid in my fourth period, Liz and Patty in my Fifth, and Soul in sixth. After science ended (Sixth period, which Soul of course paid no mind to me.) I went to find the music room. After several tens of minutes of hobbling around I was reading to just give up but then I heard something.

Faint music playing, just the piano. I followed they sound until I ended up by two double doors. I glanced in to see Soul playing a big black piano.

_Pang! _

I winced as he hit the keys in frustration, he dug his hand in his bright white hair, "Damn it!" he cursed and I jumped. I froze as I began to teeter, _**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit shit shitshitshit! **_ I thought as I fell forward sprawling out onto the floor behind Soul.

He turned his, oh god, fucking red eyes ablaze with anger. _**RED EYES! **_

"I'm sorry!" I squealed as he let out a hoarse laugh.

"You again? Why do appear everywhere!? You're so annoying!" He cursed.

"I was just looking for the music room! I didn't purposely sneak up on you!" I said shielding my head.

"Yeah, sure. You're just all those other annoying fan girls." He scoffed.

I looked up, my ankle throbbed. "So you think I purposely face planted in front of your feet to worship you? Hell no!"

Soul's ,scary as hell, crimson eyes narrowed. "Fine, then what did you want to do, Maka?" He spat my name out.

"As matter of fact I wanted to practice the piano!" I wailed and he smirked.

"To show off to me? Fine show me what you got." He said standing.

I lugged myself up trying to not bump my ankle. I actually did manage to not hit it. I willed myself to find my oasis, I began to play my song. The keys in I messed up, started again and messed up before I could even start the words.

My hands were sweaty and all clammy. I couldn't focus, The only thing I could think about was all the judgment going on in Soul's head. I heard Soul laugh.

"How pathetic." He said before walking out.

* * *

**Oh Soul is so mean D: But it's okay! Trust me I'm only getting this story started some small things will go down in this next xhapter that should get the ball rolling! Yay! So please keep on reading! BYE BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3 - You're A Song Writer?

**:D I am sooo happy! You guys are so amazing **** Thank you for reviewing! I am glad that you like this! Please keep on reviewing! I do NOT own any of these songs, or Soul Eater.**

* * *

I felt tears spring to my eyes, why am I crying? I never cry. But it was just so embarrassing. The way we looked at me with disgust, how I acted so highly just to fall on my face.

Once he was gone I placed my fingers over the keys and slammed down. I think I'm done with the piano for the day. I glanced around the room and saw a perfectly good guitar. I hobbled over and just sat on the floor, lugging it over to me.

I strummed and instantly I felt calm wash over me. I inhaled and strummed again and eventually found a beat. Hitting certain notes the words fell from my lips.

"_There's something in the way you say my name  
That makes me sure that  
The feelings that you're feeling are different  
As the ones that I have for you  
I adore you_

The times we spend together never last  
As long as I'd like  
And everyday the sun goes down too fast  
Sit here for as much time as you can get  
You and me watching the sunset

'Cause every time I see your face  
My heart leaps and I melt inside  
And every time you talk to me  
I have a hard time seeing past those eyes  
And all I want is for you to say  
"Darling, I feel the same way as you"

"

I inhaled and opened my eyes, I gasped as I saw Kid standing there with wide eyes. His jaw dropped as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish trying to create coherent words.

"I um… This… Err… What… I… Why…" I stumbled all over my words.

"You can sing?" He asked dumb founded.

"Well I mean anyone can sing." I said like a fucking idiot.

"But you can sing great, like amazingly great." Kid said, walking over to me. "And I don't know that song, what is called?"

"Well I haven't named it yet…" I said and his head snapped up.

"You wrote that? Off the top of your head?" He began pacing, "Well that's…" I winced, worried of what he was going to say. "Incredible! Totally and completely incredible!" He said as he smiled.

I kept sneaking glances at him and he just stared at me, "How do you do that?"

"I don't know it just… Does." I said slowly and he stared.

"Really? Okay, do it again." Kid sat at the piano, his eyes bright.

I strummed but I couldn't find the beat, I kept on screwing up my notes.

_"There's something_... _Uh.. In the way ..." _My voice was cracking and squeaky.

Kid's eyebrows furrowed and watched me as I made a fool out of myself. I stopped and looked down blushing madly, humiliated.

"Hey…" I heard shuffling and all of a sudden he slipped a finger under my chin, I looked at him eyes wide at how close he was. "You're just nervous in front of people, like stage fright. But you do have talent." All of a sudden his eyes lit up, "Hey! What if you write songs for us? You won't have to sing or even let people see you. And, if we go big you can get money for your songs!"

I stared dumb founded at him for his sudden, and rare, outburst.

"Please Maka, you could be are chance to become famous." Kid said.

"M… My book…" I said pointing at my bag by the piano.

Kid nodded and grabbed my bag, he gave to me. I dug around for a moment before pulling out my music book. It looked like a spiral but inside it had staffs.

I opened it to reveal that over half of my book was full of music, the notes lyrics, time frame, instruments… Kid's eyebrows raised, "You wrote all of this?"

"Yeah… Sorry if it's not very good…" I mumbled and he shook his head.

"No, this is amazing. Maka, you are seriously exactly what we needed." Kid shook his head as a smile worked its way across his

"Oh this looks good… Stay With Me?"

I blushed, "I try to name my songs…"

"No that's awesome!" He said as he read the music, he hummed the tune. Soon he was mumbling the words and he looked up and smiled.

"This is perfect, no flaw. We have to tell the band, come on let's go." He stands and grabs my crutches and offers me a hand. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I don't know how I could face Soul, what did he already say to them? Oh god, what would they do when I got there.

"I-I can't, I need to… Uh… go and err… Find a job! Yeah, you know spare money so that I can by you know… stuff…" I trailed off blushing and Kid looked confused.

"You need a job? Well then that's even better, you can have a job writing our band songs. Say forty dollars per song?"

"Forty dollars!?" I squeaked. "They really aren't good enough to even be bought!"

"Yes they are, stop being so bashful." Kid said, "Why are you so nervous, Maka?"

"Well… I mean what if then they want me to sing it in front of them? Then they'll think that I'm lying when I make a complete idiot out of myself."

Kid was suddenly in front me, "Don't say that about yourself. Ever." He whispered, "It makes me very unhappy."

I gulped and nodded. He backed away again, "But I can understand what you're saying. But we'll just have to find a way."

"What if you just take credit for them?" I suggested.

"What? No, Maka. I can't do that, it's wrong."

"It's not that bad if I want you to."

"But still, they know I can't write songs."

"Just say that you got inspired and you had some ideas." I shrugged, "It's really okay. You're band can go big, I can just keep writing you songs. Then my songs won't go to waste, I can go unnoticed, and you guys become famous. It's a happy ending for everyone."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed, "But it's like plagiarism. I don't like cheating, you need to take credit for the songs you composed."

"Kid," He looked at me and our eyes met, "Please, just do it."

He looked conflicted but finally nodded. "But whenever you want to tell, tell. I don't want you to hide because someone wants you to. I know you're strong so I think you're just not very self-confident. But until you want to share I will keep it a secret. I won't let anything happen to you, you can trust me."

* * *

For the next couple weeks I gave Kid my songs, each time he asked things like, "Are you sure?"

"Remember, you don't have to do this."

"Whenever you're ready to tell, I'm here for you."

As for Soul he continued to act as if I were a phantom. Not talking to me, or looking at me. I hated how each time I would walk past him I would get my hoped up, just hoping that he might just say something, anything to me.

I started going to the music room after school, I never saw Soul there. Thank god. I was actually quite happy, I was making someone else's life easier. Making other people happy, it was nice.

I walked into the room and closed the doors. I sat at the piano bench and dug through my bag for my book. Today I was actually trying to tweak a song. The melody was sometimes of and so were the notes. I finally found the sheet and began playing. Singing the notes I began singing, pausing every now and then to fix what was wrong.

"How do you know Kid's song?" I heard a voice snap.

I slammed the keys and shut my mouth I quickly closed my book and held it to my chest. I turned and to see red eyes glaring at me. I choked up as he snatched my book for me. I reached out as he opened it, "You can't have that!"

He held his hand out blocking me from him as he read, "These are all Kids songs. How did you get these."

"He… Uh, told me…" I lied, terribly, and stamped my foot, "Give those back!"

"Wait, this says you wrote 'Stay With Me' seven months ago… Why is that?" Soul questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I told her to." Kid said walking in; he gave me a reassuring smile. "I told her the songs and I used her as a backup if I ever lost them."

"You told her the songs?! You know that you cannot tell people the songs before we sing them on stage or put it on an album!" Soul said.

"I trust Maka," Kid spoke evenly as Souls obviously bad temper flared.

"Well I don't trust you, and until I do consider yourself kicked out of the band."

"I wrote it!" I shouted, Kid looked surprised until he looked guilty then back to his calm ambiance.

"You?" Soul scoffed, "You can barely play the piano, how—"

"Could you not just hear me playing? And look, those notes are different, I changed them. And the date is because I did write that nearly a year ago." I hated how I had to pretty much tell all my secrets.

"But the last time I heard you playing you were terrible." Soul said which caught Kids attention.

"Stage fright. I can't play in front of people." I whispered.

Soul blinked and turned to Kid, "You stole her songs?"

"No I gave them to him, trust me he didn't want to." I cut Kid off.

"Why?"

"You needed songs to get famous…" I muttered and Soul scoffed.

"So you just did it to be nice? So that later you can leave us high and dry?"

"No, I promised I would always write songs for you guys."

"But, why?"

"Because that's what friends do. Everyone been amazing toward me and I can do this for them." My temper flared. "Except you."

Soul glared and let out a breath, "Fine, but on one condition." I raised my eyebrows and Kid tilted his head. "You become a member of the band."

* * *

**True this is a rather short chapter but there ya go! Cliff hanger? Sort of I guess…. So yeah a lot kinda went down in this chapter **

**Songs: **

_Feel The Same Way – Poema _

_Stay With Me – You Me at Six _

**BYE BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Songs Pay Off Debt?

**Sorry about the break D: I got grounded XC But I'm back so yay! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you all 3 X3 Okay so I hope you all enjoy! I do not own any song or Soul Eater.**

* * *

My jaw went slack and Kid smiled.

"W-what?!" I yelled and Soul sighed.

"Did I stutter? Or are you just slow? In order for us to have your songs, you have to be in our band." He said the last part slowly and annunciated.

"B-but I can't play on stage."

"Are you trying to gently refuse my offer? If so then just do it." He leant in. "Because I don't give a damn whether or you not you join Soul Eater, but it will look bad on our part if people find out that we're taking credit for some low life girl's songs. Like you."

Kid stiffened and only glared at the back of his head. My temper rose and I stood straighter.

"No, I wanted to make sure that you actually thought it through, before it back fired. You seem like the person to get in over your head to protect your precious reputation. And honestly, why even want my songs if I'm such a low life? I can take all those back and you can write your own damn songs." I stuck my chin out and Soul's glared deepened but he still said nothing.

"You want in or not?" He snapped.

"Actually, I don't. I don't think I should allow a person like you to use me and my songs." I grabbed my book and my back pack. Soul and Kid stood there shocked.

I met his crimson eyes, "Trying to act all high and mighty when you can't even write a song? How pathetic." I sad mimicking his tone that he used said the same words to me.

* * *

"Hey, Maka!" I turned to the familiar voice of Tsubaki.

I turned as she jogged up to me, "How could you not tell me?"

"What?" I asked, confused. She looked slightly hurt as my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You can write songs, and sing, and play the guitar, and piano! I swear I didn't know those were your song, I had no idea!"

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped, "You… know?" I whispered and leant against the wall. Who else does?

"Yeah..." Tsubaki said. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I just need a breather… Where's Kid?"

"Last I saw he was on his way to his first period…" Tsubaki said backing away. "But just wait, I'll go get him. Just wait here."

She turned and headed down the hall as Soul came up. His mouth opened to ask me a question but he snapped it shut and went to continue on his way.

"You told?" I said with new found anger boiling in me. "You fucking told everyone!?" I pounced on him taking him to the ground, the bell rang causing all the staring students to scurry to class.

He stared up at me, his sun glasses falling back. His red eyes were round with shock, "What are you doing?!" He shoved me off, "How dare—!"

"How could you? Do you know how embarrassing it is to be found out? Why did you even tell?" He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off again as I stood. "Oh, I bet it's because I refused your grand proposal. God how childish are you? I haven't done anything to you! How do you feel—?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" His shout echoed throughout the hall and I stumbled back.

He reached down and picked up his glasses, "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"The songs I wrote! My songs! You told—!"

"I didn't tell anyone!" He shouted bringing me to stunned silence again. "God." He said evenly now sliding his glasses back on. "Don't you remember me frying Kids ass for thinking he told you about those songs? Are you that stupid to think that I would go do the same thing?" I opened my mouth, and shut it finding no argument.

"Besides how many people told you that they found out?" He sighed rubbing his temples.

"Erm… Tsubaki…" I mumbled and Soul's eyes narrowed.

"That's it? You thought the whole world found out because one found out? You fucking scratched my 150 dollar sunglasses over that?!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Well how was I supposed to know? Tsubaki could've told the band, and then anytime you practically breathe is recorded." Crap, I feel sooo humiliated. How could I jump to such conclusion? "Besides why do you buy 150 dollar sunglasses? You do realize them you can buy them at Wal-Mart for five dollars right?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Because this is a good brand, doesn't make everything all foggy…" He continued on describing why his sunglasses were so expensive. He paused suddenly, "Wait, are you trying to change the subject? Do you think I'm a fucking idiot."

"Your words not mine, but… yes." Before he could say anything I picked up my stuff and backed away. "Oh… Look at the time, well bye!" I turned and ran as I heard him curse me. _**He should seriously watch his mouth. **_I thought to myself as I walked into my class.

* * *

I ended up with detention that evening for being so tardy in first period. The rest of the morning flew around in anxiety to the next hour. I felt on edge, who knew? Who told? What if the whole school knew and the pitied me? What if all of them were laughing behind my back.

I absent mindedly stumbled to fourth period, lunch uneasy in my stomach.

"Maka." I turned to find Kid behind me. I squeaked and Kid smiled. "Sorry for not finding you, is everything alright?" I explained what happened.

"Then how could've anyone found out?" Kid mumbled looking down in frustration as the teacher continued his lecture on the Magna Carta.

"I'm not sure—."

"Ms. Albarn, am I disrupting your conversation?" I heard the teacher ask which made my eyes widen. I looked up to see the students looking at me, some glaring, others bored, most turned and snickered to their friend. The teacher tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

I sat there staring dumbfounded as my face turn a hundred shades of red. Everyone was laughing at me, staring at me. The seem to get bigger and I shrunk in my seat. My throat went dry and I froze up, unable to even think coherent words.

I felt a hand land on my knee, "I'm sorry Mr. Barret, I was confused on something and asked her a question. We didn't mean to disrupt class." Kid spoke apologetically and I swore hearts appeared in every girls eyes in the class.

"I-I…" Kid looked at me, his eyebrows rose in worry.

"Ms. Albarn, are you alright?" The teacher asked. My stomach churned and I could feel my lunch rising. So many eyes looking at me again, laughing, disapproval, anger, humiliation heaved in my stomach.

"I—I'm-m-m…" The words wouldn't form, my tongue felt like sand paper and twice as big as usual.

"Maka, you're green. Are you going to puke?" I managed a shaking nodded, my whole body was shaking now and the teacher looked at me with concern and guilt.

"Mr. Shinigami please escort, Ms. Albarn to the nurse." He nodded and stood, but my body was shaking so bad I could barely move. My chest felt so tight that it hurt even though my heart was racing. Kid finally got me to stand but I felt dizzy.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Kid spoke to the teacher causing everyone to gasp as if he just said I was having a heart attack.

Kid finally shut sighed and picked me up, he jogged me out of the room and I curled into his chest, hiding. He put me down when my shaking had settled, bad idea. The moment he set me on my feet the queasiness was back. I turned a hand over my mouth and I stumbled away trying to find anything.

I ran into someone and they shoved me back, "Watch out bitch." I knew that voice.

I couldn't hold it as my vomit began to spew out I removed my hand and puked. Puke got all in my hair and I felt some rise to my nose, suffocating me with its stench.

I gasped for breathe as the final wave ended, I looked up to see… Oh god, Soul there mouth dropped red eyes boiling with anger and a black aura around him. Puke was running down his leather jacket and white T. All the way down to his stylish red high tops.

"You did not just do that." He growled, I realized that my hands were on his shoulders to support myself. "Get the fuck off me!" He shouted, pushing me back.

Kid caught me, I could feel the annoyance radiating off of him. "She's sick, Soul. She's been through a lot today, give her a break."

"Do you know how freaking expensive these clothes are?! This outfit alone is over a thousand fucking dollars!" Soul ranted and covered his nose and mouth, "Oh god… The smell…"

"I—I'm s-sorry…" I mumbled feeling tired, but surprisingly better.

"Is that you have to say!? You fucking puke all over me and all you have to say is 'sorry'!? You fucking blonde ditz! How did you even get past second grade when you're so fucking stupid!?"

His words went in one ear and out the other as Kid barked at him, now getting pissed.

"Kid, the nurse…" I said standing, I turned legs still a little wobbly but I feel much better. "Thank you, I feel much better now. I should take soul to the office, I can do it alone. You've already done enough for me, and trust me," I looked at Soul sending a glare, "He won't do anything to me."

Kid shook his head, "No I don't like the idea—."

"Please, I don't want you to get in trouble." I cut him off and he glared at Soul.

He looked at me and smile though, "Okay, but please tell me if anything happens. I'll see you after school okay?"

I nodded and realized that Soul was still yelling and swearing at me. "What if I get sick because of this shit?! I mean are you fucking serious? If I can't go to my next concert then you are fucking dead!" He's hasn't stopped yelling since Kid went back to class.

"I think you puked on me on purpose! Oh I bet you're mad because you didn't join the band, well get what idiot that's your fault—!" My head was pounding and I picked up a random book on the floor and slammed it into the top of his head.

"Will you shut up?" I said as he rubbed his head.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That fucking hurt!"

"Yeah, it was supposed to. And stop swearing! Seriously you can't say one sentence without cussing!"

"So you just hit me with a fucking book?! I could get you expelled for that shit!" Soul shouted.

"I could get you expelled for bullying me." I said and finally he stopped yelling enough to talk.

"When the hell did I bully you?"

"How many times have you shoved me? Called me mean names? I simply hit you with a book because you kept on cussing. Beside I'm the newish kid I would probably get a warning." I shrugged.

"But you fu-freaking puked on me!"

"I was having a panic attack, okay? I couldn't help it." I said.

He growled realizing that I had, again, won. I don't know what I won but I still did.

We got to the principals and he changed. Not a lot got on his skin so he didn't have to shower. He came out, infuriated because he couldn't go home. Poor him.

"So how the hell do you plan on paying for my clothes?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Pay for them?"

"Yes, they have your puke on them so I can't wear them anymore, duh. Seriously you get dumber by the fucking moment."

"Have you ever heard of a washer and dryer?" I asked slowly and he glared.

"Don't act like I'm as stupid as you. Of course I fucking do, but these clothes are ruined, so either way you will have to pay me back."

"W-why?" I asked, I don't have money! "A-and how much?"

He thought for a moment, "$1470 dollars."

"WHAT?!" I wailed.

"What? You ruined my jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. You also scratched my sunglasses yesterday.

"Why do you where such expensive clothes to school!?" I said looking in my wallet, six dollars and sixty four cents. Fuck.

"How could I wear anything less? For all my wonderful fan deserve the best." Soul said the arrogance obvious.

"But I can't pay all that!" I whined.

He thought before a grin crept over his face, "Pay with your songs. Every new song is ten dollars; tip depending on how much the audience will like them."

"Well with the songs I have should then at least be four hundred then."

"Are you deaf? I said every new song, those old songs mean nothing, we'll still use them though." My jaw dropped, "It's the fastest way…" He added.

I thought for a moment, it was true that it probably is the fastest way out… I dropped my head. "Fine."

"Good," I twitched, and grabbed another textbook and miss the side of his head and hit his ear. "Owe fuck!" HE cupped his ear and that's when I realized that he pulled off the temples of his sunglasses (The part that goes behind your ear…) **(A/N: Soul always wears sunglasses because of his red eyes…)**. "You broke another pair!" He yelled livid.

"I didn't mean to…"

He growled, "Guess we'll just add that to your debt… make the $1670 dollars."

"Two hundred dollars!?" I gasped and he just nodded. He pulled out another pair from his pocket, slid them on.

"Anyway, in order to be in Soul Eater you need to start hanging out with us. You need to dress nicer, and you have to come to all concerts, rehearsals, and events. You can't go blathering off your mouth about the bands secrets, got it? Or should I write it down? With pictures?"

"I got it." I mumbled and he nodded.

* * *

**God Soul has such expensive stuff lol XD SO you like where this is going? Maybe? XD Well I hope you all like the chapter c: **

**I thought I could start letting the cast start saying what they want to so…**

* * *

**Black Star: WHAT THE HELL, I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Patty and Liz: NEITHER WERE WE!**

**Tsubaki: Black Star… *Pulls him back from computer screen* **

**Maka: Thanks for reviewing! We are all glad you like the story! **

**Kid: *Nods while smiling* I'm glad that I'm not hated. **

**Soul: * Reading the reviws* What the hell!? *Looks at me* Choco everyone hates me! **

**Choco (me) : I can't control opinions….**

**Soul: GUYS I'M JUST ACTING! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSASSINATED, BLAME HER! *Points at me* **

**Choco: Well then I think we're done here… **

**Soul: Wait! This is for **_Komamura's son_**! *Walks over to Maka and lays a finger on her shoulder* Okay I'm good. **

**Maka: *Looks at Soul* What are you doing?**

* * *

**LOL BYE BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5 - I hate you, then I don't

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, alot had been going on but I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. :P Please enjoy and review! I do not Soul Eater. I do not ow any songs.**

* * *

I was walking out of school when a shiny black limo pulled up in front of me. I pulled up my bag as I opened the door to the limo, "Yes?" I said to the Soul Eater.

Tsubaki grinned, "I'm so excited!"

Patty pulled me in and I banged my head on the top of the door frame. I rubbed my head as I cringed, willing for a goose egg not to grow.

"Are you okay?" I felt Kid scoot up next to me as he gently rubbed my sore spot. I blushed madly and jerked back from his sudden touch and he held his hand up, "Sorry."

"Patty watch what you're doing!" Liz warned as Patty giggled.

"Sorry Maka!"

"God, can we get going already?" Black Star groaned as he looked up. "I'm bored as fuck."

They closed the door and the limo sleekly drove away from the school, and from an angry mob of fan girls pouting.

I finally noticed Soul sitting there, a frown on his face and probably glaring at me through his dark couple hundred dollar shades. "How stupid." He grumbled as he sat back.

"So what are we doing?"

"Shopping!" Liz sang, "We have to give you a look."

"A look?"

"You know like a… theme. Kinda. But anyway, you quiet right? Like to read, do homework? So I was thinking we could do a nerdy look. You know the whole suspenders and plaid skirts? I think that would fit you."

"Really I was thinking more girly! Like the sweet neighbor that bakes cookies for the neighborhood." Patty chimed in.

"I was thinking kind of silent, not shy. Just a sort of… tainted angel, beautiful, and kind but yet shattered on the inside." Tsubaki said thoughtfully as she stared at me. "Really quiet and smiling, but there's a secret side that's screaming."

Everyone blinked before Black Star grunted, "Great, you killed the mood."

"Oh! I'm sorry I just went on babbling and lost it. Jeez I'm so weird!" She let out a nervous laugh that traveled to everyone except Soul.

* * *

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No.

"No."

"Hell no."

"Oh god no."

"No, no."

"Nononononononononono!"

I groaned and stalked off back into the dressing room. This is my thirty forth dress! But honestly I agree this overly frilly skirt and awkward pink bow tie just wasn't going to do it.

I finally put on another outfit of a plaid blue skirt with tutu material underneath, a stripes red and orange shirt with black suspenders. I stepped out and the girls groaned, "Honestly how many more outfits do we have to put on?"

I shrugged and Tsubaki began to speak, "Maybe we're look in the wrong area, like we need to aim more elegant and strong than the whole cute and sweet."

"Try this." Kid said holding up a blue skirt with a white undershirt, then a white trench coat with a red scarf thing. I took it and nodded and Soul suddenly appeared, "Hey bitch, put this on." He hand me a red plaid skirt, with under shirt, yellow vest, and green tie. With another trench coat but black this time.

"'F' you." I said as I roughly yanked the clothes from his hands. I came out in Kid's outfit first and I could see the word 'no' forming on her lips when a small girl came over.

"It's Soul Eater!" She squealed as she looked maybe twelve. Black Star came back looking bored as he saw the fan he grinned.

"Why hello there!" He shoved past Soul and Kid, "I bet you want a auto graph from the almighty Proud Soul!"

The girls smiled as she tilted her head, "Uhh you're Proud Soul right?"

I waited for Black Star to scoff and curse as he walked away but he didn't. "Oh she's amazed by my greatness that she can't think straight." He boasted, "I am Proud Soul and this is," He began naming off the band members as he pointed at them. "Calm Soul, Silly Soul, Natural Soul, Gentle Soul, Soul, and…" He pointed at me and his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced the group for help, "The other one…"

The girl looked at me confused, "Are you part of the band?"

Soul suddenly had his arm around my shoulder, "Yep. Our newest recruit! She can right some mean songs! We're lucky to have her." He grinned cockily and squeezed my shoulder just a little too tightly.

The girl smiled at me, "Awesome! So what do you play?"

"U—uh… I mainly just write music…" I mumbled and looked at Soul for approval.

"Well that's neat! I can't wait to see you on stage! So what's your Soul type?"

Soul opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "Actually we're not sure yet. Can you help us?" I said sweetly and Soul sent me a small glare for stealing his spot light.

She grinned as she inspected me, "Well you look like an agent in that outfit, but what's your personality?"

"Stubborn."

"Sweet."

"Physical."

"Quiet."

"Oblivious."

"Gentle."

"Idiotic."

"Funny."

"Book worm."

"Obviously she's Bipolar."

Everyone began listing things about me and I blushed. The girls tapped her chin, "I would say… Strong."

Everyone blinked, "Strong?"

"Yeah, since she's stubborn and I guess dumb but yet really shy and kind at the same time it could be strong as in strong willed. She won't let you trample over her even though she makes mistakes."

"Carry!" I heard a loud screech sounded and the girls eyes widened as she grinned.

"I gotta run, I'll be at your next concert though!" She turned on her heals leaving us all in silence.

"I like it." Tsubaki said.

"I don't, it should be Bitchy Soul, or Accident Prone Soul." Soul sneered.

Liz nodded, "But what if someone take it wrong? Like as in physically strong? That's just weird."

"I think it's just spiffy!" Patty beamed as she danced around in her feathery yellow scarf.

"I think it's fine, it kind of goes with the band, as a whole, theme anyway." Black Star obviously frustrated that he wasn't praised by the girl.

"I think it fits Maka, as a person, just fine." Kid said moving Soul's arm from my shoulder. We both jumped, apparently forgetting how Soul was draped across my small frame.

Kid gave me a small smile as he stepped in between us. "But the most important opinion is Maka's."

"I like it." I grinned back him as Liz snorted and crossed her arms. "I also like this outfit."

"Good." He said and leant down slowly. I blushed madly and my heart stopped as his lips met mine. He didn't push, just gently pressing his lips to mine.

I heard gasping, giggling, grunts, and a low short growl. I honest could only focus on how I started feel his lips part and his hands rest on my waist as he turned to be directly in front of me.

A hand landed in the center of my chest and I was shoved back, I saw that Kid was being shoved away from me as Soul stood in between us. His face dark as he his fist and nearly slammed it into Kid handsome face, but I pounced on his arm and dragged it down.

"Dude what's you problem?" Black Star said as he pulled Soul away. Patty and Tsubaki went to Kid. Liz went to Soul and she brushed past me whispering so only I could hear.

"This is your fault."

I blushed and bit my lip, Liz was right. What if I can tear this band apart?

Maka stop. Obviously they care for each other more than they do for you so they won't let you go that far.

I stepped back in the changing room to get dressed back in my normal clothes. I looked at the outfit Soul had picked out and sighed, putting it on. I looked down at myself and looked at the mirror, not bad. I glanced at how I would actually wear this daily and Kid's more on occasion. Just because his was more officialish…

I walked back out in my normal clothes holding the outfits. "I like both of these." I said and Patty grinned.

"Yay! I'll get them." She chirped as a hand clamped on my arm.

I turned to see Soul's furious red eyes. "Why did you stop me?"

"From what?" I asked dumbly as Kid swept in.

"Pulverizing his fucking face." He hissed, glaring daggers at Kid.

"Do you really expect me to sit back for you punch a guy in the middle of a store? I would of done that for anyone!" I said and he calmed.

"Oh really?" He smirked smugly at Kid. "Okay."

He walked away and Kid stepped in front of me. "I think we should go on a date." He stated.

"W—what?" I sputtered.

"Hmm, how about tomorrow for lunch? I would say dinner but we have a concert to attend to."

"We do? I do?"

"Well yes now that you're a part of the band you have to go too." Kids said and smiled. "Finally you can see us in action."

Patty skipped back with two shopping bags, "Come on! We're all waiting in the car!"

I blushed before we walked back out to the limo, sliding in as I nearly closed the door on my foot. "Good you can't get in with almost hurting yourself ever, can you?" Liz laughed.

"Maka and cars just don't mix." Tsubaki smiled.

"Maka, Maka, Maka. I swear why is everyone so fascinated by Maka? She can't even speak up in class sing around people. I'm way better than her." Black Star said obviously annoyed that he hasn't received any attention.

I paled and looked down. Tsubaki slapped his arm, "Black Star, you shouldn't say think like that!"

"He has a point though." Liz countered, scanning her nails.

"Sissy! Bad girl!" Patty said as she pouted.

"What is up with you guys? Seriously, it's not her fault she has stage fright." Kid defended me.

"Come on, you only say that cause she your new girlfriend." Soul mumbled, "It is her fault though that she doesn't try to change it. She doesn't put up a fight and lets her fears trample her. She's weak and a push over."

That stung. That really, really stung.

Liz sighed and nodded, "Maybe we should change her name, obviously she isn't that strong."

"But," Soul began, "She won't let a person beat her up about it. She knows that she's afraid and accepts it. At least she not idiot who denies it. She can bring out things you missed and makes you feel stupid for missing them, and is lethal with a book."

And just like that I'm stunned into silence. Damn him, always saying the worst of thing first so he can come back and say sweet things. You can't stay mad at him and he always is proving points so you always in the end say thank you.

"Whatever…" Liz mumbled, her eyebrows were furrowed.

"I still think I'm better though." Black Star mumbled and got a stern look from Tsubaki.

But I looked up with a small smile, "It's okay, I think you're better too."

His eyes widened, not the reaction he expected. Patty from and Tsubaki gave me a sad look. "Maka…"

I suddenly felt Kid wiping my cheek and I blushed. I was crying? I quickly wiped away my tears and dried my eyes.

"God, I'm sorry." The limo pulled up to the school again. They didn't know where I lived so I'm assuming that just where they plan to drop me off.

I grabbed my bags and pulled them up as I gave the group an apologetic look. "Sorry for the trouble I caused today." I said, plastering on a smile.

Black Star squirmed a little, a guilty look on his face before saying. "Yeah just don't let it happen again." Tsubaki gave my hand a quick squeeze as she said goodbye. Patty gave me a suffocating bear hug, Liz mumbled a short "See ya." Not even glancing up from her phone. Kid smiled kissing my cheek and saying how he would see me tomorrow.

I looked at Soul and gave him an awkward wave, but he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me to him giving a small hug.

"See, you are strong sometimes." He whispered.

I got out of the car and began walking away groaning in frustration.

Because just like that, I don't hate him anymore.

* * *

**O.o how was it? Did you like it? Hee hee, smoochy smoochy! :* Finally a kiss :D I hope you like and until next time...**

* * *

**Soul: Looks like I have Maka wrapped around my finger don't I? Heh heh. **

**Maka: *Maka Chops Soul* It's just acting remember? **

**Kid: What she me and Maka do on our romantic date? **

**Black Star: Finally my grand appearance that I know you all have been dying to see!**

**Tsubaki: Yeah... Haha review! **

**Liz: Why am I such a bitch? **

* * *

**BYE BYE! **


End file.
